hexrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirigible Plums
Introduction Dirigible plums are fruits that can be purchased up to five every Sunday from the cart located within the sign on the main tree within the Goblin City. You have until the end of Saturday the week you bought the plums to sell them back or they will explode and be gone forever. Similarly to Halloween Pumpkins the way you treat them the more they sell back for. The price per plum can be checked in Diagon Alley in the Apothecary. Required Items Everything can be bought in Diagon Alley from Luna's General Store. The following items must be equipped through your inventory (Note: These will break over time so it might be necessary to replace these items). * Watering Can * Trowel * Planter (1 per Plum) * Gardening Gloves * Weed Puller (Optional) * Garden Shears (Optional) The following items must be clicked on in your inventory and then click "Replenish Supplies" (Note: These items will be used up as you grow your plums and will have to be replenished over time). * Water (tap,lake, or wishing well water) * Plant food * Potting soil * Fertilizer (hippogriff, dragon, or mooncalf dung) Nishanthnair7's Strategy Guide Getting Started * Equip all required items listed above * Go to the tree and buy plums on Sunday (Best buy ranges from 389-1600G) Important Information: You should keep a gap of minimum 24 hours before tending to them again. If you tend the last one at 1 am Hex time, then the next day the first one should be tended after 1am (A 24 hour hap should be maintained) Day 1: # Move (optional): Move plums 2, 3, and 4 to Place in the Shadow, Place Under the Tree and Place in the open Air respectively. (Note: Moving can be avoided. I had recieved 20k each plums once after moving, so I have suggested this step). # Weed - 4th option # Prune - 3rd option - Crisply # Fertilizer - Mooncalf Dung - 4th option - Dust the entire area heavily. # Feed - 4th option - Spread it all over. # Water - Tap Water - 3rd option - Pour moderately over the plums 2nd day onwards (until Saturday) # Weed - 4th option - Everything in sight # Prune - 3rd option - Crisply # Fertilizer - Mooncalf Dung - 4th option - Dust the entire area heavily # Feed - 4th option - Spread it all over # Water - Tap Water - 3rd option - Pour moderately over the plums Don't forget the minimum 24hr gap. Strategy Advantage # Can earn between 60k-70k if you are earning low. # Can cash-in about 65k total two days earlier(by Thursday) Selling Plums (Saturday) All plums must be sold by the Saturday after you bought the Plums originally, otherwise they will explode and vanish resulting in a loss of money put into the Plums throughout the week (originally buying and resupplying). # Travel to Diagon Alley and enter the Apothecary (right next to Gringotts). # Select the "Head To The Back" Button located in the box above stock. # Select the Plum you want to sell and click "Offer Now". # Then click "That Works" to the offered price in the shop. # Repeat Steps 2 through 4 until all Plums have been sold. Common Errors If you ever try to do one of the following questions and Hex won't allow it try replenishing the following supplies. * Acquire a plum - Requires: Gardening Gloves, Trowel, Planter, and Potting Soil * Watering - Requires: Watering can and water. * Pruning - Requires: Garden Shears * Weeding - Requires: Weed Puller * Moving - No Equipment Required